


Relax don’t do it

by opium_smoker, raveness



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Eavesdropping, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opium_smoker/pseuds/opium_smoker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raveness/pseuds/raveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Видимо, Артур слушает не только «The National» и «Interpol»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax don’t do it

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Relax Don't Do It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411363) by [dremiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dremiel/pseuds/dremiel). 



Ариадна отложила свой блокнот. У нее никак не получалось создать уровень – нужно было отдохнуть. В помещении было зловеще тихо – все ушли обедать, и девушка уже жалела, что решила остаться, к тому же, у нее все равно ничего не получалось.

Но, в конце концов, она может загрузить себе музыку. Она подошла к столу Артура и взяла его iPod и начала листать плейлист в поисках чего-то интересного, ее взгляд зацепился за папку под названием «релаксация». Названий треков не было, только номера – нет, это даты, включающие последние несколько лет. Артур занимается медитацией? Ариадна заинтересованно выбрала один из треков с пятью звездочками.

Из динамика раздался хриплый, приятный глубокий голос: «… нравится, нравится так? Еще? Ты можешь принять еще. Можешь. Ты такой чудесный; моя очаровательная похотливая маленькая шлюшка. Боже, Артур, хотел бы я быть своими пальцами… глубоко в тебе… растягивая тебя… подготавливая тебя. Ты же хочешь его? Как сильно ты хочешь? Боже, как бы я хотел быть там. Видеть твою восхитительную задницу… засунуть в нее язык… или взять твой член в рот, хочешь, я сначала отсосу тебе? Оближу тебя везде, тебя, моего маленького прекрасного развратника? Черт, я так тебя хочу, что…»

Ариадна пришла в себя и быстро вставила наушники в iPod, приглушая признание Имса. Она вышла назад из папки, вернувшись к какому-то меланхоличному инди-року. Осторожно Ариадна положила iPod обратно на стол, вынула наушники и вернулась на свое место.

Она достала из холодильника бутылку воды, прислонилась щекой к холодному металлу дверцы. Она никак не могла перестать думать об остальной дюжине треков и, черт возьми, о плейлисте под названием «игрушки».

**Author's Note:**

> _**Прим.пер:** «The National» – американская инди-рок группа, сформированная в Нью-Йорке музыкантами из Цинциннати, штат Огайо и «Interpol» – американская рок-группа, играющая в жанрах инди-рока и пост-панка._


End file.
